Il linguaggio delle labbra (el idioma de tus labios)
by Akina-Aizawa
Summary: Veera Hernández, una chica que, junto con su mejor amiga, viajan a Italia. Todo comienza cuando Veera ronda sola por una plaza de Nápoles y le atrae una cafetería de una esquina. Ahí conocerá un joven castaño de ojos verdes que hace que llame su atención. Conoce a los demás trabajadores. Tendrán una gran amistad todos ellos, pero la vida le jugará con altos y bajos. (OcxHetalia)


_**¡Hola! Mi nombre es Akina. ¡Un gusto leernos!**_

_**Bien…para empezar, esta historia es tipo Hetalia x Reader, pero estará narrada desde el punto de vista de la protagonista, es decir, tú.**_

_**La idea es que ustedes se identifiquen con la protagonista, como todas las novelas.**_

_**Los aspectos psicológicos de la chica los subiré en otro fic o en los comentarios de autor (Si alguien no sabe, este es un comentario de autor), para que tengan más o menos su personaje. De todas maneras, la irán descubriendo a medida que lean.**_

_**Lo demás lo diré al final del capi, ¡Al fic!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Antes…a los 13 años de edad…<strong>_

Tengo un sueño el cual quiero cumplir, el ir a Italia. Por alguna razón, siento que algo me 'llama' hacia allá, es algo que no puedo explicar y difícilmente algunos lo entiendan. Mi plan es viajar después de mis estudios de la universidad, para irme decidida y lista. Obviamente he pensado ir con una de mis mejores amigas, la cual también tiene el mismo sueño que yo, pero ella prefiere ir a Francia. Tengo otras dos que quieren ir a Londres, por el simple hecho de conocer a una banda británica muy famosa, y yo les he dicho que se esfuercen lo máximo en sus estudios si queremos cumplirlo. Me he estoy esforzando en sacarme buenas notas, ya que puede que me favorezca en el futuro. Estoy estudiando un poco de italiano, francés, y otros idiomas europeos para facilitar la comunicación, pues, es mejor hacerlo ahora que antes de viajar ¿no?, algún día cumpliré ese sueño, y es lo que me propuesto en la vida y lo que más me debo ezforzar. Estudiaré lo que me gusta, e iré a mi adorada Italia.

_**Ahora… a los 22 años de edad…**_

Martes. Me acabo de graduar, en Arquitectura, es una carrera muy genial y me ha gustado mucho, me ha agradado también por el hecho de que la matemática entra en esta profesión, sí, me gusta la matemática, aunque no me crean. También estudié Diseño Gráfico durante mi anterior carrera, en la jornada de la mañana tenía arquitectura y en la tarde, diseño gráfico. Estudié Arquitectura 5 años, me quería especializar en están carrera, y Diseño, dos años. He tenido altos y bajos durante mis estudios en la universidad, algunas malas notas que no me han gustado para nada y otras excelentes que me han salvado y me han hecho sentirme satisfecha conmigo misma.

Ahora que vivo en un departamento con una de mis mejores amigas, el cual lo habíamos planeado a los 12 o 13 años el mudarnos juntas, pensamos hacer todo tipo de trámites para el viaje a Italia, ya sea el pasaporte y la VISA. Se supone que lo debemos hacer mañana, con ayuda de mi padre y su madre.

Empezamos a ver en Internet departamentos en Italia en donde poder vivir, descubrimo que nos gustaron, pero finalmente nos decidimos por uno. Era muy hermoso según las fotografías, era para cuatro personas, tenía un dormitorio y un baño. Decidimos ver más detalles para ver si estaba disponible, ver la dirección y el precio. Hablamos por celular con el arrendatario para quedar en un acuerdo, claro que teníamos más opciones por si no podíamos vivir en el primero. Él aceptó, diciéndonos que aquella habitación tenía unos electrodomésticos incluidos. Yo y mi mejor amiga quedamos contentas al oír todo lo anterior, ya queríamos que llegara el día en que viajáramos, así que empezamos a sacar algunas cajas de cartón ya que nos íbamos a ir el domingo. Empezamos a empacar las cosas que no ocupábamos tanto, así nos ahorraríamos de cosas y no se nos olvidaría. Luego limpiamos el departamento y nos fuimos a dormir, estábamos cansadas, pues casi dejamos vacío el departamento de tanto empacar, y la ansiedad de ir a Europa nos hacía ponernos algo ansiosas.

Jueves. Ayer fui junto con mi amiga a terminar los últimos trámites para el viaje, ibamos a retirar nuestros pasaportes. Faltaban 3 días para irnos, no podíamos aguantar, ya estábamos casi listas, sólo faltaba reservar asientos para el avión. En el departamento estaba casi todo vacío, sólo quedaban los muebles que pertenecían al edificio. Nos llevariamos lo que más usaríamos y después el camión se llevaría las cosas.

- Sólo llevemos lo que más usamos, por ejemplo, la ropa más que nada, productos cosméticos, para el cabello, en general, para la higene. - le dije.

- También la comida, no te olvides de ella. - me respondió con tono gracioso.

-Bien. - dije riendo - Dios, estás enamorada de la comida, cásate con ella. -bromeé, ella me miró de lado con una sonrisa, casi igual a un gesto de pervertida.

-Sí~, y tendremos muchos hijos~ - dijo graciosa.

-Dios... - reí - Estas loca... Por eso te he recogido del circo. -dije siguiéndole el juego.

Este tipo de conversaciones siempre eran comunes entre nosotras, siempre hablando una que otra broma y siempre del mismo tema. En serio, a veces me preguntaba; ¿Que haría sin ella?

-Oye… las chicas, Caroline y Catherine… ¿Qué habrá sido de ellas? – me preguntó, en realidad, estuve un largo tiempo sin hablar de mis otras amigas. Ellas también querían viajar al extranjero, pero yo les advertí, las buenas notas valen para viajar, pues, para la carrera que quieres ejercer y poderla practicar en el extranjero. Sus promedios en el colegio… no eran muy buenos. Las quería mucho… pero me molestaba el hecho en que se conformaran con esos promedios regularmente buenos. Losé, soy muy exigente, pero me gusta esforzarme para obtener buenos resultados.

-Pues no se… les estuve diciendo constantemente que se esforzaran. Y eso se los dije durante el colegio y los años en la universidad. –dije algo molesta. –Catherine alcanzó estudiar lo que quiso, pero Caroline no agregó empeño durante sus estudios, siempre estaba en Facebook, revisando su cuenta personal y 'fakeland', hablando con personas que quizás de que planeta provienen. –añadí.

-Tienes razón, pero tampoco es motivo para enojarse, Veera.

-Losé… -suspiré. –Solo quería ayudarlas a conseguir sus sueños, luchar con ellas. Pero al parecer no se dieron cuenta, refiriéndome a Carie*. Talvez me concentré mucho en ayudar a Cathy*, que olvidé a la otra chica que necesitaba mi ayuda. –dije algo angustiada.

-Veera, yo también ayudé a Carie y vi que igual añadió esfuerzo a sus estudios. –dijo Mitchie acercándose a mí y sentándose a mi lado.

-Pero, cada vez que le preguntaba '¿Haz estudiado?', ella me respondía 'No pude, salí' o cual otra excusa… me daba rabia, ¡a veces me daban ganas de pegarle!, pero me calmaba yo misma… -dije casi enojada. –Ya… pero, ahora no quiero hablar de eso. –dije, finalmente. Enserio, parecíamos dos padres discutiendo de las calificaciones de sus hijas. Yo era el papá y Mitchie era la mamá. Creo que era gracioso escucharnos hablar sobre esos temas.

-Bien… terminemos de empacar para que la mudanza se lleve las cajas mañana. –dijo ella parándose de su lugar para llegar donde estaba antes.

-Claro. –respondí y volví a lo que estaba haciendo antes. Seguimos empacando lo último. Solo quedaba unas pequeñas bolsas donde habían sacos de dormir. En la cocina solo quedaba la comida, que era poca, pero lo suficiente para los días que íbamos a estar en nuestro departamento.

Cuando terminamos de empacar, estaba oscuro, nos demoró mucho el guardar las cosas en las cajas, pero no nos dimos cuenta hasta ver el color del día. Nos sacudimos, nos bañamos y nos fuimos a acostar. Nuestras camas eran aquellos sacos de dormir que quedaban por empacar.

El viernes, en la mañana y en la tarde, vendrán a buscar nuestras cosas para llevarlas en la mudanza. Estas cajas llenas de cachivaches y prendas, según lo que me dijeron los encargados, llegarían el sábado en la tarde a nuestro departamento.

Ahora, lo único que quedaba era esperar el sábado en la noche, ya que el domingo, a las 6:15 de la mañana, salía nuestro vuelo a Italia.

Domingo. 5:34AM.

-Veera, ¿tienes todo? –me cuestionó Mitchie.

-Sí. –afirmé. -¿Y tú?

-También, vámonos. –dijo por último y abrió la puerta para salir. Yo la seguí, pero, antes de cruzar el umbral, quedé mirando por última vez aquellas paredes y ventanas. Me entró mucha nostalgia, acaricié la puerta levemente y suspiré un adiós a aquel lugar, el cual me acogió 5 años.

Cerré la puerta, me entraron ganas de llorar, pero liberé ese sentimiento con un gran suspiro. Caminé rápido para alcanzar a Mitchie, quien estaba 6 metros más adelante que yo. Con una cartera, dos maletas y una bolsa en mano era difícil correr para alcanzar a mi amiga, el peso que llevaba en mis brazos era inmenso, lo digo por mis brazos algo débiles.

Cruzamos el pasillo, bajamos en el ascensor, nos despedimos del recepcionista, cruzamos el umbral del edificio y nos dirigimos al taxi que nos estaba esperando. Nos demoramos quince minutos en llegar al aeropuerto. En todo el camino me fui escuchando música, mirando a la ventana, el cual tenía un poco de gotitas por la llovizna que caía levemente al vidrio.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, Mitchie bajó primero para pagar su parte, le seguí, haciendo lo mismo que ella para que el taxi siguiera su rumbo. Nos paramos frente el edificio para contemplar su tamaño, y adentrarnos en él. Tenía un poco de sueño, aún estaba cansada por lo de la mudanza y guardar las cosas que me faltaban. Pero no le tomaba mucha importancia, pues, dormiría todo el viaje a Italia.

Estábamos en los 'Check-in' del aeropuerto, ese lugar era para que confiscaran nuestro equipaje para subirlo al avión. Eran las 6:09 AM exactamente. Pronto se anunciaría nuestro vuelo y compuerta para abordar. Estábamos sentadas esperando el avión y estando atentas en los anuncios para no equivocarnos o dejar pasar nuestro vuelo. Hasta este último, se escuchó una melodía corta y una voz femenina por el altavoz dijo:

'_Atención, vuelo número trescientos cuarenta y uno con destino a Nápoles, Italia_ _acaba de ascender. Por favor, abordar a este vuelo los pasajeros en la compuerta número treinta y dos.'_

Nos paramos de nuestros asientos, ya que en el anuncio se dijo nuestro vuelo y destino. Revisamos por última vez nuestros boletos para confirmar nuestro número de vuelo, y efectivamente era ese. Corrimos hasta las salas donde estaban las compuertas, nos dirigimos al número treinta y dos para abordar. Por alguna razón, estábamos corriendo, no sabíamos la razón, así que alenté el paso y me tranquilicé. Le grité a Mitchie.

-¿Cuál es nuestro apuro? –pregunté, haciendo que ella se detuviera. Me acerqué a ella.

-¿Y si el avión nos deja? –respondió.

-¡Acaba de llegar! –reí.

-Pues, caminemos… creo que me tratas de decir eso.

-No, es que nos veíamos graciosas corriendo apuradas a un avión el cual acaba de pisar tierra. –toqué su hombro y la empujé con la mano levemente en la espalda para hacerla caminar. –sigamos, pero esta vez caminemos como lo hace la gente civilizada.

-Está bien. –rio y avanzamos hasta llegar por la especie de tubo que nos llevaría al avión.

Al subir a este, nos sentamos ambas juntas, yo en la ventana y Mitchie a mi lado. Una azafata nos dijo que apagáramos nuestro celular y otras cosas que generaran ondas sonoras. Íbamos listas. Tenía miles de fantasías de lo que me pasaría, situaciones que me inventaba. Miré por la ventana, estaba oscuro afuera y hacía un poco de frío, una fría mañana de otoño.

¿Qué nos esperará Italia?, ¿Cuánta gente conoceremos?, Quería ya llegar a ese hermoso país que admiré desde mis 13 años, pero, a la vez no quería irme, habría hartas cosas que echaría de menos.

Encendí mi MP3 y cerré los ojos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Qué tal chicas!<strong>_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el fic hasta donde lo han leído.**_

_**Voy a aclarar unas cosas:**_

_**Carie: sobrenombre o nickname de Caroline. Es como se le dice por cariño a Caroline.**_

_**Cathy: lo mismo pero a Catherine.**_

_**Check-in: Son unas pequeñas recepciones donde se chequea el equipaje del pasajero para comprobar que no se encuentren drogas, armas o cualquier cosa ilegal que prohíba el aeropuerto a ingresar al avión.**_

_**Fakeland: Es cuando personas se cran cuentas roleando a algún personaje famoso o ficticio. Una amiga tiene eso, y pasa pegada al celular. Me aburre verla, le digo que los ojos se le pondrán cuadrados por culpa de eso. **_

_**Como ven, Veera es exigente y también se exige a ella misma para cumplir sus metas. Y también le gustan las matemáticas XD**_

_**Es una OC muy rara, pero, es para motivar la lectura. **_

_**Denme opiniones, los reviews hacen la historia (?)**_

_**¡Nos vemos el siguiente capítulo!**_


End file.
